


let their wings down

by ElasticElla



Series: follower milestone ficlets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho's adventures in dating have been… well, not the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let their wings down

Cho's adventures in dating have been… well, not the best. Her last try ended with her date flying off with Alicia Spinnet, the two women giggling about marriage. Cho thinks that sums up her dating life post-Hogwarts fairly well, which perhaps sounds a little more bitter than she feels. There have been some really great one night stands, but none of them followed up and Cho hasn't figured out a not desperate sounding way to change that. 'So that was really excellent sex, how do you feel about becoming emotionally involved with one another? Forever maybe?' isn't the tone she's hoping for. 

It's with her failures in mind, that Cho accepts Luna's blind date idea. Luna assures her that they probably haven't met before, not in the same year or house, but maybe have seen each other around. Luna refuses to give a name when Cho asks, just repeating that she'll be at Amici's with a purple lily in her hair. 

Worst case, Cho will have a nice piece of lasagna and- 

Cho's mind stops, because the hostess is leading her to a table with Ginny Weasley, the younger girl toying with a lily's stem. 

Ginny 'it's not like we'll ever see each other again, why not fuck on the train home' Weasley. 

Ginny 'I definitely didn't inspire you to write a million different letters over that summer, but you shredded them all' Weasley. 

“Cho!” Ginny stands to greet her, a quick hug and kiss on each cheek. “It's so lovely to see you again.”

And Cho is swept into the booth, sitting beside Ginny, who is still holding her hand. She feels like she swallowed a butterbeer whole, all warm and bubbly and pleased and processing slow.

“I'm so glad it's you, I wish I'd known- I wouldn't have been so nervous.” 

Ginny laughs, “Are you calling me a cheap date?” 

“Oh,” Cho says, “no, I just meant- I um, feel comfortable with you.”

Ginny's smile turns soft, thumb brushing over her knuckles. “I'm really glad to hear that.”

The waiter comes then to take their order, lasagna and chicken alfredo, and a silence follows, a little heavy and Cho is trying to remember her fun questions for situations where she doesn't know what to say. 

But then Ginny mercifully breaks the silence, “So tell me something about yourself I don't know yet.” 

“And will you do the same?” Cho asks, mostly to buy time. (The things that come to mind first are always too sad, too dark, not what the conversation called for.)

“Of course. I'll even go first,” Ginny declares, and Cho would swear her face looked a little like a lioness in that moment. “I used to be really, really jealous of you. It took me a year, a long talk with Luna, and half a bottle of firewhiskey to realize I was attracted to you.” 

Cho chokes on her sip of water, finally saying, “I was not expecting that.”

Ginny smiles, shrugs, “Yeah, well, your turn.” 

“Luna never even hinted at anything...” Cho muses. “After the train incident-”

“When we hooked up?” Ginny interrupts with a grin. 

Cho rolls her eyes, “ _Yes_. I started a lot of different letters to you, but I never mailed any of them.” 

“Do you still have them?” 

“Hah, no.” 

“We're here now, that counts for something right?” Ginny asks, a little vulnerable. 

And Cho knows the answer to this one, squeezing her hand, “Yes.”


End file.
